


В шахте

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: гемо...чего-то там, гематофилия





	В шахте

**Author's Note:**

> Джозеф Арчибальд Кронин "Звезды смотрит вниз"

\- Я читал в одной книге, как в одной из шахт завалило целую смену. Их нашли лет через пять или около того, может больше, и они долго умирали в темноте… без пищи, воды, от нехватки воздуха.  
Гокудера всегда находил что сказать, пусть это и не вдохновляло на что-нибудь, кроме усталого смеха.   
Причем, смеялся лишь он сам, потому что предназначались все эти «ободряющие факты», лично ему, Гокудере Хаято, одиночке и нелюдимому социопату. Только сейчас он был не один, и его товарищам по несчастью приходилось внимать его бессвязным репликам, отнюдь не по его, Гокудеры Хаято, вине.   
Их действительно завалило, как тех английских шахтеров в книге.  
\- Там были отец и сын, сыну было семнадцать лет, и он должен был играть в профессиональной футбольной команде. В первый раз, ему даже дали настоящие футбольные бутсы…  
Гокудера смеется, и изо рта у него вытекает тонкая нить слюны, его мучает жажда, и быть может гастрит, или даже язва, но он отказывается принимать еду.   
Впрочем, какая это еда – несколько плиток горького шоколада, почему-то оказавшегося в когда-то блестящем, а ныне запорошенном пылью и мелким песком, черном пиджаке Мукуро.   
Есть еще плоская фляжка Занзаса, с некоторым количеством алкоголя, а вот подрывнику похвастаться нечем, он может внести свою лепту, только взорвав пятитонный завал, замуровавший всех троих в заброшенных каменоломнях на севере Италии.  
Но у него только несколько дымовых шашек и плоская полоска совсем уж миниатюрных зарядов, спрятанных в потайном шве джинсов.  
Кроме того, Гокудера знает, что из всех троих у него меньше всех шансов пережить это заточение: испорченный желудок, развившаяся от хронического недоедания анемия, и целый расцветающий букет сопутствующих ей, заболеваний. Склонность к депрессии, кстати, не есть врожденная черта его характера, а то самое пресловутое следствие треклятого малокровия…  
Мукуро молчит, погруженный в свои заботы, кажется ему придется пройти еще один цикл бесконечного Ада.   
Занзас, дремлет, привалившись спиной к уцелевшей стене коридора, а Гокудера терзается вслух гипотетической беззащитностью Десятого, оставленного им без его присмотра.   
Мерзко представлять, что их найдут, лет через десять, с высохшими телами и в рассыпающейся от неосторожного прикосновения одежде.  
\- Я могу выпустить Ури, - заявляет вдруг Ураган. - У меня повреждена система CAI, но Ури я могу выпустить, даже во взрослой форме… Может быть это стоит как-то использовать?  
Впрочем, все бесполезно, он это сознает, но выпускает кошку. Может быть ей удастся продержаться до прибытия спасательного отряда.   
Ури порывается скрыться в кольце, но Гокудера перехватывает ее поперек извивающегося тела и настойчиво сует в пахнущие ожогами и болью руки Занзаса.  
\- Я сообщил о нас Хром, - неожиданно прерывает его Мукуро, - но им потребуется много времени.  
\- Человек может прожить без пищи несколько дней, - цитирует общеизвестные факты Хаято. – Рокудо, тебе приходилось пить чужую кровь?  
Он наконец усмиряет маленького леопарда, потому что ощущает спиной незримое дыхание Бестера.   
Ничего, они найдут общий язык.  
Вариец ухмыляется во весь свой тигриный оскал, слыша наконец, напрямую констатацию возможного факта смерти.   
Их общей неминуемой смерти, или только одного или двух. Подрывник всегда очень точно оценивал какие бы то ни было, шансы.  
Все они рождены и воспитаны в ожидании неминуемой смерти, от пули, от яда, от предательства или от пыток. Итальянские «добрые люди», принявшие когда-то одни и те же правила игры, поэтому вопрос Урагана не шокирует ни варийского босса, ни иллюзиониста. Скорее, Владелец Кольца Ада, даже улыбается, проникая в суть заданного вопроса.  
\- Ты не хочешь защищать своего маленького босса? – Усмехается по привычке Рокудо, однако подрывник сосредоточен на том, чтобы заручиться его поддержкой:  
\- Кровь – это тоже вода, жидкость, если я дам тебе ее, ты используешь этот шанс продержаться?  
Правый глаз иллюзиониста на мгновение вспыхивает бордово-алым, и, помедлив, Рокудо согласно кивает головой.  
Гокудера облегченно вздыхает и садится на пол:  
\- Я бы хотел увидеть кое-кого перед тем, как… - Он многозначительно замолкает и пристально вглядывается в глаза напротив: Мукуро присаживается перед ним на корточки и аккуратно приподымает острый подбородок.   
Примерно посередине, чуть левее и ниже остро выступающего кадыка Хаято, трепетно и нетерпеливо бьется жилка.   
Когда Рокудо пережимает эту вену, он слышит ток крови Хаято, она зовет его, и кажется, что будто прикоснулся к чужому сердцу.  
Рокудо поворачивает лицо к Занзасу: "Делай все, что считаешь необходимым, мусор"… и сотворяет самую светлую иллюзию.  
Последнее, что видит засыпающий Хаято, урок игры на фортепиано далеким летним днем…

PS: Вариец и иллюзионист дождались помощи. Тело Хранителя Урагана было погребено в фамильном склепе.

09 сентября 2012


End file.
